Romance at the movies
by The Great Scoota
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language.....6 years after the Glaxia/chaos battle....Shingo made a movie to try and impress Ami into loving him...but instead of that he gets someone that loves him for he he really is....Shingo/Makoto romance


Romance at the Movies  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the sailor moon characters but i do own the title of the movie, It's characters and plot.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi:WHAT?! WE ARE GOING TO SEE SHINGO's MOVIE?! WHY?!  
  
Mammoru: Because it's an important event for your brother...It would mean a lot to him...Besides I played in the movie as well  
  
....  
  
Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
Usagi: YOU DID?!(Lowers her voice and stares at mammoru with loveing eyes)Do you play a hero? My cassanova!  
  
Mammoru:hehehe...you'll see once the movie starts! By the way Ami, Rei,Makoto, Minako and the others are going as well.I hope you  
  
Enjoy the movie...  
  
Usagi: I bet you anything It's a bad Action Movie...Shingo has always been a Action Fan.  
  
Mammoru: it is an Action film But..it's actually quite good...you really need to give your brother more credit....  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked past Usagi's old house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Featherstone: YO!!! Here's an update on what's happening!! It's been 6 years since the battle of Galaxia and Chaos. Usagi,   
  
Ami,Rei, Makoto and Minako are all 21 years old, Mammoru is 25, Hakura and Michiru are 22 and Shingo is 17. Usagi and   
  
Mammoru are Married, and have a house of their own. Minako is still single but is striving to build on her acting career.  
  
Rei is in charge of her grandpa's shrine without the help of the rock star who's japenese name i don't remember. Ami went  
  
to a metical school in europe and got her degree at age 20, after which she's started her own doctor's office back in   
  
Japan. Makoto when to a university near her apartment, graduated and got her degree in business and of course cooking. She  
  
now owns her own resturant by herself in japan. Shingo at age 13 went to a different Junior high then the one Usagi went to  
  
and got the crap beat out of him to the point that he became very anti-social. After 7th grade He home schooled himself   
  
untill he graduated highschool at age 15 he then took a two year course in filmtogrophy and graduated. Hakura and Michiru  
  
got married and took care of Hotaru as if she was their own. Now...Shingo has been working on a film called "Cold Eyes",   
  
In which he stars as the main guy character..Kyle Faulkner...Who finds out he has been tinker with against his will to become  
  
a cyborg programmed thanks to a mind control machine surgically attached to each of his temples to assasinate world leaders  
  
for a terriorist organisation called "Dark sun", He now has to face the jaapanese secret service and other cyborgs of Dark  
  
Sun bent on killing him...Shingo worked on this film in his spare time in colledge with Mammoru and Umino(aka Melvin in english)  
  
in an attempt to impress Ami into likeing him. That's the scoop..now onto the fan fic!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the theater.....  
  
Makoto:MINAKO! REI! AMI! USAGI! MAMMORU IT'S GREAT TO SEE ALL OF YA!!  
  
Makoto glomps her old friends. Shingo who is wearing his glasses attempts to sneak into the theater with out getting glomped  
  
by Makoto. Unfortuanatly...Fate was not on his side..  
  
Makoto:SHINGO?! OH MY GOD!! YOU'VE GOTTEN SO TALL!!(Glomps Shingo) I FEEL SO OLD!!  
  
Shingo:...............(sigh) It's good to see you too Makoto...  
  
Minako then glomps Shingo, Followed by Rei and then usagi.  
  
Minako: (Teasing) I hope your movies really good...I cancelled a date with Zinan to see it so it better be worth my time.  
  
Shing:.............(I hope so too).........  
  
Minako: I'm just kidding, Shingo! Don't take it so personally....  
  
Shingo nodded and walked off.  
  
Mammoru: Don't mind him he's had a ruff life...he's most likely angstous about the critic thats coming to see the movie.  
  
Minako: That makes sense....But still he seems very down about something...  
  
Makoto: You guys get some snacks i'll go check on Shingo!  
  
Makoto runs off as the others get the snacks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto ran back stage untill she saw Shingo alone banging his head on one of the useless pipes yelling...  
  
Shingo: STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! I'M SUCH AN DUMBASS!!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN"T I SAY ANYTHING TO AMI!!!UGH!!!JOUNCHI WAS  
  
RIGHT I AM A STUPID DUMBASS TO THINK I COULD HAVE HER!!!! DAMN MY STUPID DAMN SELF!!!  
  
Shingo's eyes watered.He stopped banging his head on the pipe, fell down to his knees and began to cry. He didn't even notice  
  
Makoto walkover to him in her green dress and kneel down next to him. She put her hand on his back and rubbed untill his head  
  
shot up like a rocket. He blushed out of embrassesment and attempted to hide his tears.   
  
Shingo:....ya..I know i'm such a dumb crybaby...sorry you had to see me act like a dumba-  
  
Makoto: Your not a dumbass, Why would you think that?!   
  
Shingo:.......Everyone says so....  
  
Makoto: Everyone?! Who is everyone....Oh...you mean everyone at your old Junior high.....well their wrong....Your not dumb..  
  
and your not dumb for thinking you could have Ami....(Shingo's eyes widened)  
  
Shingo:Y-You heard that?!  
  
Makoto:(Teasing) Who couldn't....(Serious)You should know that Ami is really your type....She's really too busy to start   
  
a relationship...I think you should find someone that can make time for you...some one like...  
  
Shingo:(Suddenly getting it)...Like you?  
  
Makoto:...Yes someone like me..(Blushes)...Uhhhhhhh....Well...errrr...I didn't mean to...  
  
Makoto would have gone on but Shingo stopped her with his lips. Makoto's eyes widened then closed and began to kiss back.  
  
Shingo broke the kiss after a few minutes. He then did something he hadn't done for 5 years...he smiled.Makoto smiled back,  
  
took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.  
  
Shingo: let's go see a movie...  
  
Makoto: Yes...let's...  
  
Makoto and shingo got up together and went back on stage, ready to see shingo's movie.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On stage....  
  
Shingo: I hope you enjoy our movie...we put allot of effort in it...And if you don't enjoy it their is nothing I can do about   
  
it...  
  
The audience laughed.  
  
Shingo: Now here's our pride and joy our movie...COLD EYES!!  
  
Shingo ran to his seat next to Makoto and watched the movie. Usagi had to admit Shingo was excellent in the movie as was the  
  
other people in the cast. The begining was sad, but the special effects, the gun fights,and the teiquando fight scen   
  
between Kyle (aka Shingo) and Cold eyed Assasin Unit 10( Aka Mammoru) as really really good! The plot was great and the  
  
story was also good. Their were however obvious turns in the movie but their was one twist nobody not even Ami could see, that  
  
twist was that the Vice president was actually Cold eyed assasin Unit 9...that surpirsed everyone. the end of the movie  
  
was sad but the movie was so good it could have rivaled even the Terminator movies. After the credits began to roll   
  
hilarious Outtakes were shown. after that everone in the theater clapped and the credic gave Shingo's movie two thumbs up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi: WOW! THAT WAS GREAT!! For your first time!  
  
Shingo:( playfully) Whatever...Meatball head!   
  
Usagi: ?! HEY?! YOU LITTLE TWIRP?! ( Started to chase Shingo around the room which made everyone laugh)No one calls me Meat ball head!  
  
Makoto laughed and waited untill Usagi was to tired to chase Shingo anymore...which didn't take very long...after which Rei  
  
and the others gave Shingo their praises and went off home. The only two people left standing in the theater was Shingo and  
  
Makoto.  
  
Shingo: Would you like me to walk you home?  
  
Makoto: Sure...  
  
Shingo got his film locked all the doors to the theater and then left with Makoto.The two stayed silent untill they reached   
  
Makoto's apartment door.  
  
Makoto: Uhhhh...I had a great time tonight....  
  
Shingo's answer was his lips pressing against makoto's. She shut her eyes and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and   
  
backed away a bit.  
  
Shingo: I...had fun too...  
  
Makoto smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Makoto: Good night....  
  
Shingo: G-Good night...  
  
Makoto opened her door, went in her apartment and shut her door. Shingo blushed and then started to walk away untill he heard  
  
makoto's voice calling him. He turned around at see her out of her apartment. Shingo walked over to her.  
  
Shingo: Uhhhh..Y-Yes Makoto?  
  
Makoto: Do...you want to come in and stay for tonight?  
  
Shingo's face went beat red and he almost dropped his film at Makoto's question.  
  
Shingo: A-Are you sure you want that?  
  
Makoto smiled and opened her door. She then beckoned him in. Shingo walked in and when Makoto had shut the door they embraced and  
  
gave eachother the most pationate kiss either one of them has ever received.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End......   
  
  
  
How was that?! i know that was kindof corny but this is the way it is for guys that are like Shingo....Please review...  
  
but no flamers!!! 


End file.
